The present disclosure relates generally to the field of drilling and processing of wells, and, more particularly, to a torque track system and method for assembling the torque track system.
In conventional oil and gas operations, a well is typically drilled to a desired depth with a drill string, which includes drillpipe, drill collars and a bottom hole drilling assembly. The drill string may be turned by a rotary table and kelly assembly or by a top drive. A top drive typically includes a quill, which is a short length of pipe that couples with the upper end of the drill string, and one or more motors configured to turn the quill. The top drive is typically suspended from a traveling block above the rig floor so that it may be raised and lowered throughout drilling operations.
The top drive is attached to a torque track system that extends from a bottom portion to a top portion of the derrick. The torque track system guides the top drive as it moves between the bottom and the top of the derrick, restrains the top drive from lateral movement, and transfers torsional loads from a drilling operation to the derrick. Assembling and disassembling a torque track system may present various challenges. For example, elongate track sections are assembled to form the torque track system. During assembly multiple track sections are connected to form the torque track system. Conversely, during disassembly the multiple track sections are disconnected. In certain configurations, the elongate track sections may be held together using pins or bolts. In such configurations, two elongate track sections may be placed together and one or more pins may be driven through apertures in the track sections to hold the sections together. A technician that drives the pins into the track sections, or removes the pins from the track sections, may be suspended in the air along various vertical positions of the drilling rig to drive or remove the pins. Further, the technician may access equipment while assembling or disassembling the torque track system. For example, the technician may access pins for insertion into the track sections, and various tools for driving and removing the pins. As may be appreciated, assembling or disassembling a torque track system in such a manner may be time consuming and difficult to perform. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide a more efficient and easier way to assemble and disassemble a torque track system.